


Aunt Flo, match maker.

by Michaela97



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie being in the rag won't stop Damon, and she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Flo, match maker.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm incapable of writing smut with no backstory but there will be some nearing the end.  
> I don't know whether some people view this as underage because Bonnie's about 17 in this.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 28/1

'Fantastic,' thought Bonnie sarcastically as she wakes up to find that mother nature visited during the night and has decided to stay a while. "I'm not even due for another week, it just had to come early." she grumbles heading towards the bathroom.

*Meanwhile at the Salvatore's*

"Morni- oh I did not want to see that!" Damon complains having walked into the kitchen to find Stefan and Elena damn near having sex on the kitchen table.  
They both apologise, hopping down and running off, presumably to the bedroom to get dressed and go out wherever they go when they aren't here.  
"You, I don't mind, Elena, I've even had more than my fair share of threesomes, but sorry little bro, I draw the line at incest." he shouts after them whilst fishing around in the fridge for some blood to stave his sudden craving for AB-, which is annoyingly rare. After rummaging around for a while for the 'golden' blood Damon was distracted by two enticing smells at his front door: Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie Bennett and blood, without a further thought Damon was at the door in a fraction of a second, swinging it open to look worriedly at Bonnie. A perfectly healthy Bonnie. Who stank richly of blood. AB- blood. Rich, creamy blood just pulsing through her veins just one bi- "Is Elena here?" Bonnie asked interrupting Damon's fantasy about her blood. Which brings him back to the fact that he can smell her blood, fresh and outside of her body. "You're bleeding?" he words it as a question despite there being no doubt about it.

"No shit Sherlock." she replies pushing past Damon into the entrance hall.  
"Why? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt?" he asked starting to worry about his little witch especially so because she didn't seem bothered by the fact that she'd just barged her way into a vampire's home; although technically he could've easily stopped her if he wanted to risk the witchy mojo attack, smelling so deliciously of blood, blood that had him craving for just one little taste  
"Damon, I know I'm bleeding and I know why so you can stop worrying about me. You can stop that veiny fang eye thing as well." she goes into the living room and settles down on the sofa feeling perfectly safe around Damon despite the time of the month. "I'm on my period, Damon," she tells him when he still looks confused.  
'shit,' thinks Damon, 'no wonder she smells so good. There's only one thing better than fresh blood and that's fresh blood mixed with the proof of fertility.' "Bonnie, you are aware that being alone with a blood thirsty vampire whilst ovulating isn't the best of ideas, especially not when your blood smells so yummy normally?" he asks shutting the front door and making his way over to where she's sat. "You've been around me and Elena when we've been 'ovulating' before now and you haven't tried anything more than you normally do so what's different about now?" She asked. Before Damon has a chance to reply, Bonnie stands up with a look of confusion on her face, "hang on: you said I smelled 'yummy', first of, I thought you hated me? And secondly since when have you used words like 'yummy'?" "Oh Bon Bon." Damon was by her side in the blink of an eye and he placed his hand on her cheek running his thumb along the bone whilst looking her eyes, "I could never hate you, never have, never will." "But-I- huh?" She stammers in confusion. "I would've thought that much was obvious but as it's clearly not, allow me to explain." Damon sits her down and explains how he's never hated her but respects her, and is ever so slightly afraid of her when she goes all 'Bonnie the teenage witch' on him. At her request he also explained why he finds her blood so appetizing and why he can barely contain himself now. "So you're telling me that you always want to jump me because my blood is a rare type and therefore tastes the best, it tastes even better when it's been milling around in my uterus for a month and is mixed with presperm baby, and you respect, and slightly fear, me when I threaten to kill you?" Bonnie asks still struggling to understand everything she's been told. "Hit the nail on the head with that one Bonster. Respect, fear, attraction." Damon replies with a hungry look in his eyes. "You find me attractive?" Bonnie questions not even waiting for him to finish nodding before leaning in to kiss him, "good, because I think you're pretty hot too." Things get heated quickly and before long Bonnie has Damon up against the wall with his shirt crumpled up on the floor. "God Bon, gonna kill me." he moans bucking his hips against hers. "Thought you said that was hot?" she replies sweetly (the devious kind of sweet), going for his belt as she drops to her knees.

Bonnie unbuttons Damon's trousers and pulls out his cock, she made eye contact and swallowed down as much of it as possible causing Damon to groan and grip at the hair that he was running his fingers through.

After several minutes of sucking and licking, and moaning, groaning and hair tugging, during which both Damon and Bonnie discovered that she liked her hair being pulled and has no gag reflex what so ever; Damon stilled above her.  
"Gonna cum, God Bonnie, gonna make me cum" Damon muttered over and over again in between moans and, he'll swear to God afterwards that it was Bonnie, whimpers.  
Hearing this, Bonnie takes a hand off of the hip it had been resting on and uses it to roll Damon's balls around squeezing gently as she moans deeply around his cock causing vibrations to go shooting up his spine. He came with a muffled scream, as he'd brought his hand up to his mouth to prevent him from biting Bonnie in the heat of passion.

She swallow around Damon's cock, swallowing the cum and sending another round of tremors down his spine.

"Bedroom, now," declared Damon as he attempted to move from his position against the wall. "On second thought, give me a minute to get some feeling back in my legs, holy shit Bon" he added as he slumped back against the wall after discovering that his legs were completely unable to hold him up.  
Bonnie smiled smugly upon seeing what she'd done to Damon and helped him up, dragging him upstairs to 'rest'. 

By the time they got to Damon's room he had recovered and proved this by backing Bonnie onto the bed and climbing on top of her.  
"Oh the things I want to do to you, Bonnie. How long I've been waiting to have you in my bed." he whispered huskily into her ear whilst reaching down to take off her top.  
"Won't be doing anything until you've fully recovered, old man." Bonnie replied, her heavy breathing giving away her arousal.  
"Don't have to be hard to do what I'm planning." declared Damon, unbuttoning Bonnie's jeans.  
"Damon, no." She said batting his hands away.  
"I thought you? But we? Huh?" Damon was confused because, yes he'd been turned down before, but not after receiving such a mind blowing, pun unintended, blow job.  
"I want you, Day. God, you have no idea how bad I want you. But I can't." Bonnie started putting her tshirt back on. "I'm on my period, Damon," she added when she saw Damon was, again, being slow on the uptake. "It's gross."  
"Bon Bon, you do realise that I'm a vampire right? I actually like the taste of blood." He reminded her whilst taking the shirt out of her hands.  
"oh, um, yeah. O-ok. Uh, yes then, yes please." she stuttered unbuttoning her trousers. "Don't even think about biting though or a swear to whomever's listening that I will stake you in your sleep." she warned as an after thought.  
In no time at all, thank you vamp speed, Damon had his head between Bonnie's naked thighs. He looked up into her eyes as if to silently ask if she's sure and, at the slight nod she gave, pulling her underwear off of her and taking a deep breath of her scent.

Before long, the room is filled with moans, both loud from Bonnie and muffled from Damon, and the air heavy with the stench of arousal.  
"mmmm, Day," she moaned gripping his hair tighter in her fingers as he plunged his tongue deep inside her running the tip along her G spot.  
"Oh God, Damon, so close," Bonnie gasps as Damon removes his tongue to lick and nibble slightly, with a hint of fang, at her clitoris, causing his stubble to graze gently along her inner thigh.  
Bonnie came, clenching around the finger that Damon had just inserted. she whimpered moaning Damon's name and shuddering in his arms.  
"Always knew that mouth would get you into trouble," Bonnie said cheekily coming down from her high, "and I thought I said no biting." she added snuggling into the vampire turned sex god.

"Didn't hear you complaining about my teeth when they were contributing to that orgasm." Damon replied getting comfortable under his little witch.  
"Still gonna stake you. Just as soon as I have some energy to find something to stake you with."  
She got up fleetingly to put her underwear back on then led back down choosing to ignore Damon's comment about his dick being hard enough to stake Bonnie

"Hey, Bonster?" Damon asked just before they fell asleep "Why did you even come round?"  
"See Elena." She replied sleepily.  
"Yeah but why? Do we have another emergency?"  
"No, nothing like that. I'm out of tampons at home and wondered if Elena had any spare until I go shopping. Now can we please sleep." she answers in complaint pulling the covers over them as Damon kisses her on the top of Bonnie's head and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm overly British, feel free to tell me if I need to Americanise (I think I just invented a new word) something.


End file.
